


Need/Frustration

by destiencestiel (knottedprince)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angels in Heat, Castiel in Heat, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Groping, Omega Castiel, casturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/destiencestiel
Summary: Castiel chooses to deal with his heats on his own as he always has done, not telling the boys about angel dynamics even when he goes into heat himself, which proves to be a bit of a problem when he runs into another angel on a hunt.





	

A hot flush ran from Cas' head to the base of his spine and he shuddered, regretting agreeing to Dean's suggestion that they split up. He was about to round the corner, when he heard footsteps. He manifested his blade and pressed himself against the wall, when the footsteps stopped. His blood ran cold when he caught the faint scent of an alpha seraph, his sense of smell heightened by his heat.

"Hmm... I smell a bitch. Could it be..." called a female voice from right around the corner. "Could it possibly be the Winchesters' bitch?" Castiel sucked in a breath, trying to hold back a whimper. The smell was getting stronger, the other seraph was growing aroused.

Cas was holding his blade at the ready, but his reflexes must have been slowed by the distraction because suddenly it had been knocked to the floor and his hands were pinned to the wall by an alpha seraph in a tall, female vessel. She pressed her body against his and buried her nose in his neck, drawing in a deep breath. He shuddered and let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes rolling back slightly and his lips parting as she scented him. He didn't want her, but the pheremones coming from her told his grace that he did and she could tell. He couldn't hold back a soft groan when she licked right up his neck to the base of his ear, her breath ghosting against his glands.

"You're so needy, omega," she cooed into his ear. "I could smell you from the other room. Nobody's taken care of you yet, and you've already passed the peak of your heat. Those men don't take care of you like they should, can't smell a ripe bitch right under their nose. What do you say we ditch these meatsuits and I satisfy you with my nice thick knot?"

Cas let out a shuddering breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, scrunching up his closed eyes and trying to drag his mind away from the intoxicating scent of a horny alpha.  
"I don't..." he began, and his voice faltered. It went against almost every instinct he had to turn down such an offer in his state, and it took more effort than it should have to stutter out the no that he meant. At his denial, she gave a slightly sinister smirk, running her lips along his jaw and releasing one of his hands to press her hand against his clothed erection, rubbing gently against the fabric. He felt as if his entire body was pulsating with heat, he could feel his ass clenching and growing slicker with every heartbeat that punched against his chest.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? I can tell you need it real bad. Just think about it, your greedy slick little hole all filled up with my thick knot..." she released his other hand to slide her hand behind him, squeezing his ass through his clothes, a light tease. "If you say no again, I won't force you... but you will regret it when you're writhing empty and desperate on your own, sobbing for an alpha to fill you up." Cas turned his head away, shaking his head and forcing himself to deny her again. His nose was starting to burn from the overpowering scent of aroused alpha coming off her flared wings. She chuckled, taking a step back and looking him over before flapping her wings once and vanishing. Cas stayed where he was, panting and trying to will away his straining hard on.

Cas didn't trust himself not to do something inappropriate and irrational in his current state so he stayed where he was, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily while trying to calm himself down. His state hadn't changed much twenty odd minutes later when he was found by Dean and Sam, the brothers sporting minor injuries and explaining that they had found and finished off the nest.

* * *

When they got back to the bunker later that evening, Cas found he was struggling to contain his urges even more now that he had been physically encouraged, and his entire body felt as if it was shivering out of sexual frustration. He brushed off Dean's questions about his behaviour, proclaiming that he was simply tired, and made a hasty retreat to his bedroom.

Once Cas was in his bedroom, he made sure the door was closed behind him and had shoved his hand into his pants before he could do anything else. He almost sobbed from relief, clumsily using his other hand to unbutton and unzip his pants just enough to shove them out of the way so that he could jerk his dick. He removed his hand but continued stimulating himself with his grace, to awkwardly pull off his clothes, leaving them lying on the floor. He fell onto the bed face first, reaching behind himself to spread open his ass cheeks, running his fingers around his hole a few times to collect some slick before pressing a finger into himself.

He lay still like that for a moment, not even moving the one finger that was inside himself, just savouring the feeling of having something inside, but it quickly stopped being enough and he slipped in another finger, shakily moving it in and out of himself and before long adding another finger, whimpering softly into the pillow as he tried to finger himself harder at the awkward angle.

A fresh wave of heat washed over him, and his ass clenched involuntarily around his fingers, everything hot and silent for a split second. Cas' back arched and his legs thrashed and he vaguely heard himself moaning, and he realised he had come sooner than he'd anticipated. He was uncontrollably humping against the bed, his ass clenching almost violently on his fingers as his orgasm lasted longer than it should have.

His moans had died down into softer whimpering noises, and he pulled his fingers out of himself to roll over so that he was lying on his back, eyes closed and chest heaving as he savoured the relief. 

**Author's Note:**

> I recently did a bunch of exercises on direct speech in english which seriously affected my writing style, if you were wondering about all the direct speech in this fic lmao


End file.
